Remember Our Promise?
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Tenrou Island, a place that's really scary. This is the place where Mavis found her first love. This is where she made a promise with him. No one can count how many years has past ever since they met. Does he still remember that promise?


**Okay, I don't have to introduce my self again  
**

**And here how it goes, I really excited when I make it, because I reeeeally love ZerVis!**

**Enjoy! *bow***

**RE-UPDATED XD**

* * *

This is just a simple story about, the light and the dark met. They were just 10 years old. Mavis Vermillion was on a vacation with her parents, she was just an innocent girl, but that day, it was very fateful… Because that day was the fateful meeting between light and dark, good and evil…

Mavis walks around her camp, she looks bored… She looks at their parents who are making the tent now. There's nothing much she can do, since, this is just a deserted island with few people who know it, its name is Tenrou Island

"Mommy, can I walk around? Pleeeeease!" Mavis said to her mother

"It's fine" Her mother said while patting her head "But don't go too far from the camp, okay?" She said with her lovely and gentle voice

"Okay!" Mavis runs around just like she was free from a prison. But… No one knows, she was lost there…

**~ 3 Hours later~**

"Where is it? Oh.. No.. I'm lost.. Heelp! Someone! Mom! Dad!" She trembles, she scared, slowly, the sun sets, _No… I'm scared, please, I don't wanna end up this way… _"Heeeeelp!" Mavis keeps shouting, but still no respond

"Who are you, little miss?" There's a voice from behind, Mavis slowly look back as a boy is there behind her "*gasp* you're crying! Are you lost?" The boy said. He wears really weird clothes, to be honest, his hair is black. At this time of the year, black-haired guy is rare, really rare. He comes closer to Mavis and lowered his body in front of Mavis "May I know who you are?" He said gently

"I'm.. Mavis, Mavis Vermillion" Mavis said, still trembling

"Mavis, eh? Okay, Mavis, I'll take you to your parents" He smiles and he grabbed Mavis's hand, walking through the forest. Mavis looks at him in concern _He looks like he's in the same age as me… But, why? Why does he so brave? _She thought

"He..Hey.. Who are you?" Mavis said

"I'm Zeref, nice to meet you" He said still walking and not seeing her face

"Umm.. Zeref... Can.. We meet again?" Zeref suddenly stop walking. He turns his head and smiles with red shades from his face

"Okay, 10 years for now, this island, I'll be waiting" He said, patting her head. Mavis nods slowly

"Promise?" Mavis shows her pinky finger. Zeref chuckles a bit

"Okay, pinky swears, I promise" He said. They keep walking, until they see a bright light as someone gasps and runs into Mavis

"Mavis! Where have you been?" Her mom greeted her and hugs her tight

"I'm a little bit lost.. But Zeref save me" She said, her mom looks at her in concern

"Zeref?" She asked

"He's Zeref" Mavis said while pulling him closer to her mom. Her mom gasps and turns her face to the camp

"Oh my! Dear! Mavis brought a boyfriend!" She shouted as her dad comes to them

"Whaaaat?!" He shouted. Slowly, her dad approaches Zeref, he stared at him for quite a long time

"U-Umm… Mom... Dad... He's..."

"Well, He looks like a fine young boy" He said

"Wh… What are you saying, Dad! He... He's not my boyfriend!" Mavis shouted

"No need to be shy" Her mom said while messing her hair

"Actually, She's right, I just found her lost, so I brought her here" Zeref said politely

"Aww…That's too bad…" Her mom said "Let's talk a bit, shall we, Zeref-kun?" she suggested at the first boy Mavis ever shows to her parents

"We...Well, actually... I still have things to do, maybe next time, thank you so much" He said, he bows and leave. Mavis's parents look at him with shining eyes

"Ara.. Ara.. Such a nice boy you got there, Mavis" Her mom said

"This is too fast..." Her dad cries

"Mo..Mom.. Da..Daad!" Mavis shouted

"Come on! I'm kidding! Let's eat" Her mom said as Mavis follows her

**~ Time Flows - 10 Years ~**

_"We're going to arrive to the Tenrou Island"_

10 years is a long time, she's now 20 years old. She's now a master of a guild called "Fairy Tail". She decided to make this place to be the official island for her guild, since actually the island is owned by her parents. Mavis's parents died 5 years ago, they died in their mission, and the only thing she has now, Is the promise she has with Zeref

"Master! Hurry up and come here!" One of the member of her guild shouted at Mavis who hasn't come out from the boat now

"Coming~!" Mavis said. After all the member of her guild line up, she gives them an instruction to do. They are the most powerful members of her guild, and She decided to make an 'S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial' after giving them direction. After they all gone, Mavis goes straight to the forest, searching for Zeref. She just hopes that he remembers it…

Searching him... But, he's nowhere to be found. She looks around, this place is even more unfamiliar than it used to, no signs of humans here... She's all alone again. Zeref must've forgotten. She knows it. She doesn't have anything anymore, she just wanted to cry…

"Mavis?" Mavis snapped as her tears start flowing _That voice… _She thought "You are Mavis!" A tall black-haired man walks into her. _Ze…_

"Zereeeeeef!" Mavis runs into her as she hugs her tightly until they both fall. At first, Zeref was surprised at her sudden action, slowly he hugs her back

"Mavis.. What happened?" Zeref said in concern

"I.. I thought I never going to see you again! I... Don't want to be alone!" Mavis shouted in his warm hug

"What happened to your parents?" He asked

"They... They died..." He surprised and hug her even tighter, tighter than her hug

"I'm... So sorry" Mavis cries even more in his warmth… Slowly, after quite a long time they hugged, they sit next to each other with the view of yellow trees everywhere. At first, no one dares to talk, suddenly, Zeref opens his mouth "Mavis... I thought you forget..." He said slowly

"That's what I thought!" Mavis shouted. They look at each other and then laugh "Ne.. Zeref.." Mavis said with small voice

"Hm?"

"Can we make a promise again?" Mavis said with her face is red ear to ear

"Sure" Zeref smiled at her

"Promise me... That you will always be there for me… Please… Don't ever leave me, ever" Mavis said

"That promise... I won't ever forget... Mavis… But, you too, okay?" Zeref kissed her forehead

"Umm!" Mavis said. Slowly, she stands up "Guess I have to say goodbye for now.. My guild is waiting" She said

"Guild? I thought you're 14!" Zeref teased

"That's mean! Even my body is small, I'm still 20!" Mavis shouted

"Haha... Okay... Okay..." She waves to him. Suddenly… "Ah! Mavis! Wait" Zeref shouted

"Yes?" Mavis asked

"What's the name of your guild?" He asked

"Fairy Tail!" She shouted happily

"Fairy Tail, huh? I'll remember that" He said. Mavis waves again and saying goodbye.. No one ever thinks that that's the last time they met…

Mavis caught a very dangerous disease that drained her magic power little by little, but one day, something forced her to go on a work. She knew something like this would happen. She wrote a letter to her guild members, she wanted her grave is in the Tenroujima. Why? Because there where she met Zeref, her first love, funny huh? She realizes it, just before she dies the same way as her parents

**~Hundreds of years after Mavis's death~**

It's been hundreds of years… Gossips are spreading around. She couldn't believe a second that Zeref cursed himself, often changes bodies, and he became evil. The one thing that makes Mavis mad is, he never shows up in front of Mavis's grave. She feels uneasy _I see… He said he won't forget. Such a liar_ Mavis thought. Mavis walks out of her grave, of course, searching for him

Walking… Walking… There's a dark place around the lake with dead plants. Mavis walks slowly to that place, seeing a familiar black-haired man _Ah, there he is_ Mavis thought. She walks in front of him

"You still here?" She asked

"Yeah…" Zeref looks really sad, Mavis couldn't leave him, he used to always there for her

"What happened?" Mavis asked while sitting next to him. Zeref repeatedly open and close his mouth

"Nothing, really" And that's the word finally come out. And it's obviously a lie. Mavis only looks at him in concerned plus angry "Mavis, I suggest you don't come near me.." Zeref suddenly said, Mavis jolted

"Why?" Mavis said in sad tone

"Everything I go near to, everything I love… Will die… If I got near it…" Zeref said, burying his face on his knees

"Hoo.. I see.." Mavis said. She stands up and walk away… Zeref lets out a loud sigh and then..

BRUKK! Mavis suddenly hugs him from behind

"Wait, Ma-"

"See? I'm still here. Always, remember?" Mavis said, hugs him even tighter. Zeref touches her hand which is crossing around his neck

"Mavis... I thought you forgot..." Zeref said

"That's what I thought!" They look at each other and then laugh. Mavis keeps hugging him, they're not speaking, until… "Ne.. Zeref.." Mavis said

"Hm?"

"I will always love you"

"Me too... I will always love you, Mavis" Zeref said, smiling at her "I promised, right?"

"Um.. Thanks Zeref..." Mavis started to let go of him, until Zeref stops her and their lips met… Even though Mavis is just a soul, but she can feel the warmness from the one she loves…

_Hey, Zeref…. Do you know? I love you too much… Even death can't separate us… Do you always remember our promise? Is that promise the one that makes us always remember each other? I don't care, as long as you love me, as long as I love you… It doesn't matter…_

* * *

**There you go! It doesn't turn out as I expected... But I really happy when I'm making this.. It feels.. Special..  
I really love ZerVis... Yeah yeah... So what if this couple make no sense.. So what? I like it... Just like GrayLi, that couple doesn't make sense?  
For me, They're cute together**

**Please read my other fanfics, and support my projects which is already at my bio!  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
